memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Laurel Lance (Earth Two)
For her Earth One equivalent, see Laurel Lance. :For her Earth Fifty equivalent, see Laurel Lance (alternate). Laurel Lance is a female meta-human criminal. After exposure to the dark matter released from Harrison Wells S.T.A.R. Labs particle accelerator, Laurel gained the ability to scream at a high frequency. Using these powers for evil she adopted the name Black Siren and became a high-ranking lieutenant of a meta-human group led by Hunter Zolomon/Zoom. Laurel was brought over to Earth One to partake in the Metapocalypse and personally fought Barry Allen/The Flash, until she was defeated by Team Flash and imprisoned at S.T.A.R. Labs pipeline. Half a year later she was released and extorted by Adrian Chase/Prometheus and reluctantly aided in his vendetta against Oliver Queen/Green Arrow. However Team Arrow defeated her, placing her in A.R.G.U.S. custody, though Oliver intends to keep a close eye on her, hoping to help her find redemption one day. Biography Early life Laurel was born and raised in Starling City. At some point in her life, Laurel met Oliver Queen and they fell deeply in love. However, in 2373, when Oliver went out to sea in the Pacific with his father Robert, their ship sank, he died and Robert was the only survivor. Because of that, a heartbroken Laurel moved to Central City to start a new life. However, Laurel never really recovered from Oliver's death, and in downward spiral of depression began making a series of bad decisions. Becoming a meta-human On December 11, 2379, Laurel was one of the many affected by Harrison Wells' particle accelerator, while under unclear circumstances where Laurel was most likely screaming (as demonstrated with Earth One's Dinah Drake), and gained the power to emit sonic screams, powerful enough to kill people and take down entire buildings, she became a criminal named "Black Siren". Afterwards, she joined Hunter Zolomon/Zoom's army. She was one of his enforcers in Central City known for demolishing buildings. At some point she emerged as a high-ranking lieutenant of Zoom, earning enough respect from Hunter that he was willing to converse without a mask. This made Laurel the only known Earth Two individual to be aware of Hunter's identity and his "Jay Garrick/The Flash" deception. She was also associated with Francisco Ramon/Reverb and Caitlin Snow/Killer Frost, and was aware of Reverb's desire to take control from Zoom. However Laurel never took Reverb's claims seriously. Invading Earth One ]] As part of his plan to conquer Earth One, Zoom brought over his entire army of meta-humans which included Laurel whom he ordered to attack various buildings at random to lure out the Flash. Laurel also learned of her Earth One doppelgänger's recent attack, yet felt little remorse for her. Laurel first attacked Mercury Labs and leveled the entire building, but the Flash was able to save everyone inside. Next, Laurel lured out The Flash into the streets. At first, Flash mistook her for her Eath One counterpart, who was a friend of his, and tried to reason with her though she simply laughed and elaborated that she was from Earth Two, and attacked him. Laurel used her sonic cry to weaken the Flash and then physically attacked him and easily subdued him, but before she could kill him, Wally West ran his shuttle into her and helped the Flash escape. 's plan]] Laurel later met up with Hunter at the Central City SCIS Department precinct, bragging of her defeat of the Flash but Laurel questioned why she was attacking buildings at random. Hunter explained that he needed the Flash distracted so that he wouldn't see his real plan coming until it was too late. When Laurel asked what he was up to Hunter coldly replied "no good", leaving Laurel visibly disturbed. and Caitlin, while they pretend to be their Earth Two doubles]] Laurel, as instructed, went to demolish another building but was confronted by "Reverb" and "Killer Frost", much to her disbelief as she believed them dead. "Reverb" and "Killer Frost" seemingly made an offer to overthrow Zoom by teaming up together and Laurel appeared to consider the offer, but was skeptical and tossed a brick to "Reverb". When he caught it with his right hand, she realized that "Reverb" and "Killer Frost" where actually their Earth One doubles Vibe and Caitlin Snow, as Reverb was left-handed. As Laurel tried to kill them, Vibe hit her with a sonic blast, activated subconsciously, and was unable to do so again. Unfazed, Laurel simply tried to kill them again, but was disoriented and knocked out by a device Harry set up to render all Earth Two humans unconscious. After falling unconscious, Laurel was locked up in the S.T.A.R. Labs particle accelerator, where she attempted to get out, though her sonic scream had no effect on the soundproof cell, to which Cisco mocked her. Caitlin considered telling Sara and Quentin, the sister and father of her Earth One counterpart, about Earth Two Laurel, but Barry voted against the idea, not wanting to ruin the image of Laurel to her family. Attack on Star City Laurel escaped from S.T.A.R. Labs. Laurel started attacking Star City and Team Arrow went to stop her. Oliver only takes Helena, Lois, Chloe and Felicity because Typhuss didn't have a clear head at the time of the attack. Laurel used her sonic screams on the team stopping them form attacking her and then she is beamed away by Miranda Tate aboard a Cardassian ship in a nebula. Miranda and Laurel talk then they team up. They return to the Arrowcave, where Oliver tells Typhuss and Helena that Laurel (Earth Two) got away just like H.I.V.E. did. Later Oliver and Typhuss as Green Arrow and Red Arrow attack Laurel again only to get defeated by her. They return to the Arrowcave, Helena patchs up her father's wounds he sustained while fighting Black Siren and Typhuss asked Oliver what their next move was. ( ) Working with Prometheus In December 2389, Laurel was broken out of the pipeline by Adrian Chase/Prometheus without tripping any of S.T.A.R. Labs alarms, and forced her to work for him threatening to kill her if she didn't comply. Reluctantly she agreed and they left the facility without Team Flash knowing of the break out for some time. Prometheus sent Laurel to Star City to infiltrate Team Arrow and impersonate her Earth One counterpart to emotionally torment his enemy Green Arrow, the Earth One Oliver Queen. Laurel also somehow, though presumably through Prometheus (and him presumably from Evelyn Sharp), learned of the Waverider and the Legends. She also learned other vital information about Earth One Laurel and Earth One Oliver including their relationship, much like Laurel and her Oliver, Earth One Oliver's affair with Sara and Quentin's alcoholism. When Oliver returned to the Arrowcave Laurel was waiting for him and greeted him. Laurel gave the cover story to him, Typhuss and Felicity that Sara transported her to this time after visiting Sara on the Waverider, and then returned her to their present. She also learned that her Earth One counterpart's father had descended back in alcoholism. Later at a party Felicity held to celebrate "her return home", she called Thea who was overjoyed "she" was back, and was introduced to the new Team Arrow recruits Rene Ramirez/Wild Dog, Rory Regan/Ragman and Curtis Holt/Mr. Terrific. While having drinks Laurel almost slipped up, almost taking the wine instead of the club soda, remembering at the last second that Earth One Laurel was an alcoholic. Later Laurel returned to the Arrowcave where Felicity had just realized her deception at Rory's suggestion of an evil twin of Earth One Laurel, and expressed relief at dropping the deception and attacked her and Rory. She also sadistically expressed disappointment that she wouldn't be able to hear either of them scream because of her powers one side-effect. Before she could kill either one, Oliver stopped her and while stunned to see Laurel attacking them, she used her scream on him to cover her escape making Oliver realize she wasn't his Laurel. Laurel later met up with Prometheus who expressed disappointment that she blew her cover so soon but when she began to question his motives, he attacked her. Holding her throat closed so she couldn't scream Prometheus reminded Laurel that her survival was dependent upon her obedience, not her questioning and she horrifyingly agreed. Laurel later called Oliver and apologized for attacking him, telling him that Prometheus forced her to attack them and offered to help. While skeptical Oliver agreed to hear her out and they met at the Black Canary statue. Green Arrow expressed skepticism over her story based on what Team Flash told him about her, but she insisted she was being used. As Laurel offered to help however Ragman, Wild Dog and Mr. Terrific attacked her and she used her power to knock them all to the ground, destroying the statue in the process. However Green Arrow used a tranquilizer arrow to render Laurel unconscious. Laurel woke up in a meta-human cell in the Arrowcave, much to her annoyance, and insisted that she was being honest about being used by Prometheus. However Oliver expressed his distrust given what Team Flash told him about her history as Zoom's lieutenant. However Laurel didn't blame Oliver for his distrust, admitting that she has made several bad choices, and told him about her relationship with his Earth Two counterpart, and how his death sent her down that path of bad choices. She then expressed her belief that she was no longer capable of being anything other than a criminal. Taking pity on her Oliver tried to convince her that nobody is beyond saving, and offered her protection against Prometheus if she told him what she knew about him. While Laurel was ultimately manipulating Oliver into lowering his guard around her, she did appear somewhat affected by this. Later when Felicity gave Laurel a glass of water she asked what happened between her and Oliver, aware of their failed relationship and mockingly asking if she had a sister, referencing Oliver's affair with Sara. Unlike Oliver, however, Felicity did not believe Laurel was capable of redemption, and told her to get used to being locked up as Laurel stared at her in contempt. However, the power suddenly went out and Laurel used this chance to escape but was unaware Felicity had tracking technology in the glass of water she drank, hoping it would lead Team Arrow to Prometheus. Laurel went to a warehouse to meet up with Prometheus where they were attacked by Team Arrow. While Prometheus incapacitated Ragman and fought Green Arrow, Laurel incapacitated Wild Dog and Mr. Terrific and taunted Felicity about killing her too. Before she could Green Arrow appeared after an encounter with Prometheus and begged Laurel not to, pleading that if she kills Felicity she truly is beyond saving. Green Arrow tried to convince her she can still be who she was before she lost her family, and he could help her find that person again. Despite appearing to consider his words however Laurel simply told him "she was never there" and attacked Felicity but Green Arrow protected her. As Laurel tried to kill them both, Mr. Terrific used a dampening device to stop her from using her power, and Felicity spitefully knocked her out. Rather than being sent back to S.T.A.R. Labs, Laurel was instead transported to A.R.G.U.S. custody both for improved security measures and for Oliver to keep a close eye on her, as he still hopes to help her find redemption one day. Manipulating Typhuss into freeing her ]] In 2391, Laurel told Lyla Michaels that she wanted to talk to Typhuss alone but wouldn't say why she wanted to talk to Typhuss. Typhuss soon arrived at A.R.G.U.S. after transporting down to Laurel's cell. Laurel got up and smiled evilly at him, saying "well, well if it's not the guy that put me in here". When Typhuss asked her what she wanted to talk to him about, Laurel answered "to plead for my freedom". Typhuss tells Earth Two Laurel that she worked for Prometheus, attacked his teammates and Star City, ailled with Miranda Tate, that he sees her as a threat and doesn't trust her. Laurel told Typhuss she made a mistake trusting Miranda, that she left her high and dry. Laurel told Typhuss that if he didn't help her escape she would have his family killed by a meta-human on Bajor. ( ) Personality Prior to her becoming Black Siren, Laurel was apparently a much kinder and loving individual, like her Earth One counterpart, however, seemingly stemming from heart-ache of losing her Oliver, she went into a state of depression and through a downward spiral of mistakes. Eventually she lost touch with her humanity and became a sadistic and cruel individual who revels in the destruction that she causes with her powers. She has a twisted sense of humor, unphased about her counterpart's attack even mocking her saying "Laurel Lance was attacked. Poor Black Canary, poor dumb birdie". She also condescendingly asked if Felicity had a sister, referring to her Earth One counterpart's sister having an affair with Oliver 16 years before to mock her. She also seems to have a level of contempt towards her Earth One counterpart calling her "weak", "vulnerable" and "pathetic", after imitating her. She has been shown to be prideful to the point of being arrogant and overconfident which led to Wally West knocking her out with a shuttle. Despite her prideful nature she is also very intelligent and observant, quickly realizing that Cisco and Caitlin were not their Earth Two doubles, as they were pretending to be. She also gathered information on her Earth One counterpart which allowed her to successfully imitate her fooling those closest to her for some time, even fooling Oliver who was her counterpart's former lover and oldest friend. Hunter Zolomon seems to possess some level of respect for her, given how he is willing to converse with her without his mask (making her the only known member of his army to be aware of his identity and his "Jay Garrick" facade) and as evidence to her status as one of his top lieutenants. She is not without fear however as shown when she questioned what Zoom was up to and he replied "no good", she appeared somewhat intimidated. Also when Prometheus tackled her upon her questioning his plans and chocked her throat so she couldn't scream, causing her to fearfully fall back in line. She is also a very convincing liar and manipulator, as noted by Oliver, to which Laurel admits, going as far as to imitate her Earth One counterpart to infiltrate Team Arrow. Despite her insanity Oliver believes, partially out of guilt for her Earth One counterpart's attack, that Laurel can find redemption. Though Laurel herself denied this and attempted to kill Felicity to prove it, her initial hesitation and her heartfelt conversation with Oliver implies that there is in fact some truth to Oliver's words. She also admitted that talking to Oliver was difficult for her because of what her Earth Two counterpart meant to her. Powers and abilities Powers *'Meta-human physiology:' After Laurel was struck by the energy of the Particle Accelerator explosion on Earth Two, this altered her DNA and cells, augmenting her vocal cords. **'Sonic scream:' Laurel is able to emit a high frequency scream, that comes from her voice, which are noted to be much stronger than anything the Canary Cry device could emit. The highest known frequency the scream can reach is 250 decibels. Her scream is so strong that it can launch a full-grown human or meta-human, even potentially killing them, and also cause tremendous damage to the area, as one shout caused a tremor that took down all of Mercury Labs. She is well known for collapsing buildings with her powers on both Earths One and Two. Lights also malfunction when she screams and cause tremors when used in an enclosed space, such as the Arrowcave. However if one is able to grip her throat tight enough she is unable to use the scream to defend herself as demonstrated by Prometheus. ***'Sonic scream immunity:' Laurel's scream is capable of killing a human being and can cause disorientation to her victims, while she is immune to her own ability she can't hear other sounds whenever she uses her abilities and is also possibly immune to other meta-humans with the same ability. *'Peak of human physical condition:' Laurel is in top physical condition with fast reflexes and strong enough to nearly kill the Flash in a fight. Her durability is also remarkable as she is sturdy enough to be unfazed after being hit by a shuttle; her conditioning also lets her recover from most injuries, like the aforementioned, very quickly (though not superhumanly). However, her uniform might have some impact resistant material that allowed this to be possible. *'High-level intellect/Expert tactician/Expert leader:' Laurel is an extremely intelligent and observant woman, able to determinate at first sight that Cisco and Caitlin were not their Earth Two doppelgängers. Also, as suggested by her status as one of Zoom's top lieutenants, she is an expert leader and strategist. She also learned almost everything about her Earth One counterpart to successfully fool Oliver, the man her Earth One counterpart loved, for some time. *'Expert hand-to-hand combatant:' Laurel has proficiency in unarmed combat. While striking at the Flash while he was disoriented by her sonic scream, she demonstrated a series of well coordinated punches and kicks. Against more skilled opponents however she seems to be outmatched as she was unable to handle herself against Prometheus, who has League of Assassins training, who subdued and almost choked her to death. *'Stealth:' Laurel is very elusive, she can sneak in and out of most guarded buildings without being detected, follow her targets for long periods of time unnoticed, and quickly disappear from sight even in broad daylight. *'Network:' Being an infamous criminal on Earth Two, Laurel has multiple connections with the criminal underground in her home dimension and, since her arrival on Earth One, she has proven to be able to obtain information of various nature on her own. Weaknesses *'Dampening device:' Laurel's powers can be neutralized by using a dampening device. Equipment *'Black Siren suit:' Laurel wears a black leather suit while terrorizing her victims as Black Siren. *'Ghost communicator:' Laurel uses a ghost communicator to call Oliver. Appearances ''The Flash'' Season 2 *"Invincible" ''Arrow'' Season 5 *"What We Leave Behind" *"Who Are You?" *"Second Chances" (mentioned) ''Star Trek: Intrepid Season 9 *"Requiem" Season 10 *"Civil War: Lex Luthor" Season 11 *"Black Siren's Dark Deeds" [[Birds of Prey (series)|''Birds of Prey]] Season 8 *"The Attack of Black Siren" Behind the scenes *In DCAU, Black Siren is the alias of Donna Nance, a founding member of the Justice Guild of America, in an alternate Earth, from the TV series, Justice League. The character herself was actually based on the Golden Age Black Canary. *Like the DC comic version of Black Canary, Laurel possesses the meta-human ability of a super sonic scream, which she can deploy to shatter objects and incapacitate her opponent; however, unlike her Earth One counterpart, she is a villain, instead of a hero. Despite this; Oliver believes that there is still good in her, and that one day she may find redemption. *Laurel is the only villain to work for two main antagonists from two different shows in the Arrowverse (Zoom and Prometheus). Both have also used Laurel as a means to torment their foes, Barry and Oliver respectively, as a means to tarnish their image of her Earth One counterpart. *She is the second Doppelgänger of an Arrow character that has appeared on The Flash. The first one was Floyd Lawton. She is also the first doppelgänger to appear in Arrow. *Laurel is one of the only 2 Meta-humans to escape the pipeline without any involvement of Team Flash. The other one is Hartley Rathaway, in an erased timeline. *Laurel has a Septum nose piercing (although removable) and wears it in both her civilian attire and as Black Siren. *Unlike her Earth One counterpart, Laurel doesn't appear to be an alcoholic. *Laurel implies that her relationship with Earth Two Oliver was more faithful than their Earth One counterparts. She also implies that she may not have a sister unlike her Earth One counterpart. *Since her Earth One counterpart appeared to be right handed, Laurel is most likely left handed, given her statement that doppelgangers are opposite in hand dominants. However since she has been seen using both hands she could be ambidextrous or trained herself to use her right hand to pass as her doppelgänger. *Laurel's comment "once you let the darkness inside it never comes out" is similar to what Helena Bertinelli said to her Earth One counterpart, who later used this quote herself to Kate Spencer to blackmail her for her job back. It is also similar to Hunter Zolomon's infamous quote "you can't lock up the darkness". '' *With her being promoted to series regular of the sixth season of ''Arrow, she is now the only main character who made their debut in The Flash. She is also the first Arrow main character to be a doppelganger as well as a meta-human. Category:Criminals Category:Meta-humans Category:Earth Two Category:Lance family Category:Breachers Category:Zoom's meta-human group members